A BIG FOUR CHRISTMAS
by Queen of Bloodbending
Summary: It's christmas and the Big Four are spending it at Merida's. A mixture of friensdhip with a sprinlkle of romance ,a pinch of drama and Big Four themed chritsmas carol and you've got yourself a Big Four christmas, nothing like it. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.
1. Chapter 1

On the first day of Christmas the BIG FOUR gave to me

A friendly chameleon

Merida's P.O.V

It finally here Christmas and this is going to be the best because guess what this year everyone is coming to my place. I can't wait to see everyone the last time we were all together was at Punzie's birthday when we all realised a lantern for her and that was about two months ago.

You see me, Jack, Hiccup and Rapunzel are all next inline to rule the four kingdoms. We've grown up together. You see when we were all born ( there's only a few moths between us altogether) our parents wanted to make sure that when they were gone we would rule to kingdoms peach full and the people wouldn't have to be afraid of war.

We hit it off like a house on fire and now we're as close as siblings. We love each other to pieces so none needs to worry about war. In fact the only time we had a fight was when we were seven Jack pulled one of Rapunzel's braids and me and Hiccup had to chose sides, we didn't speak for the next hour but we soon missed each other and made up. Never argued since.

Anyway its December the first and the others are staying till news year. I have loads of plan and I can't wait till we can get started, that is if they ever get here.

It was almost sun set and I was getting annoyed.

"Mum how long are they goanna be I miss them". I whined as I watched the servants decorate the great hall. To show respect to the other three kingdoms we put up flags with their symbols, a dragon for Hiccup's kingdom, a sun for Rapunzel's and a full moon for Jack's.

( AUTHORS NOTE: just so no one get confused this is how I've arranged the kingdoms. The land is split into four kingdoms, they don't have real names they are just know as the kingdoms of the dragon, bear , moon and sun . I'm guessing you guys can guess which of the big four are from each kingdom. So back to the storey).

"Darling, it going to takes them a while why don't you go make sure you room is ready for them they cant be far now". Mum answered as she told Maudi where to put the stars.

I moaned and went to my room. Everything in my room had been moved around to fit the three extra beds. We all agreed we wanted to share a room just like we always do. It a big four ( that what we call our sleeves)tradition to spend Christmas with each others families each year. Last year we were at Hiccups so this year everyone is coming here.

I spent the next half hour staring at the window waiting. Finally I saw exactly what I wanted to see a blonde on a white horse, a brunette flying in on a raven black dragon and a white haired boy flying down with his staff .

Jack's P.O.V ( 5 minutes earlier)

There it was Merida's family castle. Suddenly I heard a familiar growl from behind me.

"Jack hey buddy". Hiccup yelled. I gotta tell you I so glad to see him.

"Hiccup how you doing seen our favourite blonde yet?. I asked him.

"I'm fine and….. I think I can see her down there…there she is".

I looked down and sure enough there she was. A figure riding white horse with a long braid of golden hair flying behind her.

Me and Hiccup flew down to her.

"Rapunzel". We shouted together.

She looked up and smiled.

"Hi guys I missed you". She said turning her attention back to the path in front of her.

"We missed you too". Hiccup replied.

"Almost there you guys, hay who's up for a race?". I asked.

"That's not fair you two can fly I'm on the ground". Rapunzel said.

"I know why do you think I suggested it. Ready, set…..go". I shouted as I whizzed throw the air leaving the other far behind.

Rapunzel's P.O.V

Me and Hiccup reached the castle about a minute or two after Jack . When I got off Maximus I walked up to him and punched him in the chest.

"That wasn't fair Jack". I said.

" It was only a bit of fun". He said. Before I could say anything I herd the sound of a familiar voice.

"It about time you guys got here".

"Merida" We all said together as we ran to embrace our best friend.

Finally the big four were together again. This is going to be the best Christmas ever.

" I missed you guys so much". Merida squealed as she took us throw the kitchen.

"We missed you too". Hiccup said.

"Finally the big four all together". Jack said as he put his arm around my shoulders. Causing me to blush.

"That's right. The adventurer , the trainer, the artist and the prankster". I called us.

As we entered the great hall we noticed there was no tree, perfect that meant we were all going to put it up and decorate together another tradition, we have a lot.

"Aunt Ellie" I said. Merida's mother turned around and smiled at us .

" My darlings come here". She said as she put her arms out for us to run into to. Me, Hiccup and Jack gladly obeyed.

"Oh look at you three so grown up . It feels like years. Hiccup getting so tall, Jack as handsome as ever and Rapunzel look at you so much like you mother. How are your parents?". she said she almost hugged the life out of us.

"Everyone is fine aunt Ellie hey where's uncle Fergus and the boys?". Jack asked.

"Fergus is out hunting you'll see him at dinner and the boys are here somewhere Merida why don't you take them upstairs and get ready y for dinner?".

Hiccup's P.O.V

After Dinner which was cake and meat ( much top aunt Elise's disappointment) the four of use were sitting up in bed talking our stuff had been sent a few days ago.

"So what you got planed for us Merida?" . I asked as I patted Toothless ( yes Toothless was sharing a room with us now took some convincing).

" I got it all planned don't worry the next few weeks are going to be great". She answered as she fired imaginary arrows up at the roof.

"Well I know were gonna have fun we always do hey do you guys think we'll find some whisp if we go into the woods?". Rapunzel asked.

"Well if we and they led us to weird little house lets not go in right Merida". Jack said in Merida's direction.

"Shut it Frost". Was all she said before covering her face with a pillow.

" I mean we know taking candy from strangers is bad but taking a cake from a weirdo woman with a talking crow is fine right?". Jack said before getting a face full of pillow curtsey of Rapunzel.

"Nice one". I said.

"Yes thank you I'm keeping this now". Jack said waving the pillow in the air.

Jus then we heard a nock on the door.

" Bed time children and I'm looking up the kitchen so don't try anything good night". Said the voice , it was Maudi.

Funny she thinks she can stop us by locking the door.

"Good night Maudi". We said together.

"Good night guys". Rapunzel yawned as she lay down and fell a sleep.

"Good night Punzie, night Hiccup , night Frost face . "Merida said as she lay down.

"Night Curly, Blondie, dragon boy". Jack said.

Man I hate that nick name.

"Good night Punzie ,Jack, Merida". I finished.

Just as I was about to a sleep a faint growl filled the room.

"Goodnight Toothless". We all said.


	2. Chapter 2

On the second day of Christmas the BIG FOUR gave to me

Two snowflakes

And a friendly chameleon

Jack's P.O.V

Man do I hate mornings. Normal of course seeing as I'm from the Moon Kingdom. I could feel something or someone ( most likely someone from the Sun Kingdom ) trying to pull the covers off me.

I groaned and tried to fight back but I was too tried.

"Jack wake up will you". I heard Rapunzel say as she pulled at the covers again revelling my half naked body ( relax I'm shirtless not bottomless).

"Punzie come I'm not a morning person, leave me alone". I said to her.

"Breakfast is ready so hurry up or else uncle Fergus will get to it before us and Merida says that she has a big day planned so move your cute butt". She said as she threw my shirt at me.

"So you think its cute?". I asked as I flashed a smile her way ( one look at my smile and every girl in the Moon kingdom melts). But Rapunzelss not from the Moon Kingdom, she different from those girls, but in a good way. I guess that's why I like her.

Wait why am I telling you this. Forget it.

"Get dressed Mr Charmer". Rapunzel giggled as she left me to my own devices.

"I think your cute too". I whispered to the empty room.

Rapunzel's P.O.V

What is it about Jack that makes me feel this way. I can't ,no I don't I don't like him do I?. No I don't he's my best friend like my brother.

When I got down for breakfast everyone was already there. The triplets ran up to me and nearly knocked me over.

"Hi guys did you miss me ?". I asked. For some reason they weren't at dinner last night I thin k it had something to do with the fact a lot of Maude's caked went missing. I swear we had nothing to with us.

The triplets nodded and ran back to their seats. One of them patted the seat next to them as a gesture for me to sit.

When I did Merida passed me a plate stacked with pancakes and topped with strawberries ( thank you Maude).

"How did you sleep dear?". Aunt Ellie asked as she sipped her. Pine extract and mint, her favourite . How do I know that I'm the one who made it for her the first time she hasn't stopped drinking it since.

"Fine thank apart from Merida's snoring". I said laughing and nearly choking on my strawberry.

"How do you know it was me I could have been Toothless". She said gesturing to Toothless who was devouring some salmon, clearly oblivious to what we were saying.

" I heard it too Punzei and I couldn't have been Merida". Hiccup said earning a smile and a nod from Merida who went back to her food ( bacon, bacon with more bacon and a sprinkle of bacon I worry for her).

"It sounded too feminine ". Hiccup said earning himself a punch in the arm.

"Hey don't start the morning beating with out me". A voice from above us said. I was Jack, great there's that feeling again.

"What took you so long how long does it take to put on a shirt?". I asked him as he sat next to uncle Fergus.

"About a second but this takes even longer". He said as he pointed to his hair , which looked even worse then it did when he woke up.

"Any way Merida what you got in store for use today Merida?" Hiccup asked. Hoping to stop a argument before it began . Not like that is gonna happen . I'm assuming Merida told you about the braids.

"Well after breakfast where going out into the woods I found something I want show you guys". She replied.

"What is it ?" Jack asked.

"Not telling you wanna find out better hurry up and eat". Merida said.

As if one the cue the five of us ( including Toothless of course) devoured out food and where out the door and on our way into the forests before you could say " slow down".

Hiccup's P.O.V

I wonder what Merida wants to show use. We all rode into the forest in silence. Me on Toothless , Rapunzel on Maximus, Merida on Angus and with his staff.

When we finally stopped Toothless and the horse were ready to collapse, which they did.

"They'll be fine come on I want you guys to see this". Merida said as she gestured for us to follow her in to the trees armed with her bow.

After a while of walking I began to get a feeling like I had been here before. I could tell by their faces Jack and Punzie could feel it too. Then I hit me like Astrid's axe.

"Merida is this what I think it is?" I asked her. She didn't say anything just gave me look that said " wait and see".

Soon we reached a cave that's opening was covered with branches. Rapunzel gasped .

"Merida is it really?". Jack asked his mouth was wide open.

"Just as we left it". Merida said as she pulled back the braces reviling the cave.

Merida's P.O.V

Our old club house. I found it a few months ago. Just as we had left it. I already knew they were coming so I spent weeks bringing it back to life. I got rid of the dead leaves and cobwebs, "borrowed" Some tapestries' form home to use as carpets and lined the bottom os the cave's side with candle in little jars.

We use to spend all our time here when we were kids . Rapunzel was the one who found it. We were ten and I was showing them how to shoot an arrow and Rapunzel's went into the woods so when she went to get it she found it in front of the cave. She called us over and we went in to explore. When we found that it wasn't very deep we claimed it as our club house. The walls still had Punzei's paintings on them.

I swear I could see tears in her eyes.

"We haven't been here in years". Jack said as he went in and sat done on one of the many pillows I brought over from home.

"I know I found it one day when I was out riding". I told them.

"We took our vow here". Rapunzel said as she stroked the painting she did of a flower.

"She's right the day we promised to stay best friends forever and to make sure that our kids were best friends". Hiccup said.

"And their kids". Jack continued.

"And their kids". I said.

After a few seconds of quite Rapunzel broke the silence by saying something that brought us all back to that day six years ago when we were twelfth years old.

"Do you Merida take Hiccup , Rapunzel and Jack to be your best friends. To always to be there to teach them how to rid throw woods , shoot arrows and to remind them they can change their faiths if they are brave enough?". She said with a smile.

"I do " I said.

I then turned to Hiccup who was smiling now.

"Do you ,Hiccup take Merida , Rapunzel and Jack to be your best friends. To teach them how to rid dragons, build cool invention and to remind them that just because your small doesn't mean that your useless". I asked him. Just like all those years ago.

"I do". He then turned to Jack.

"Do you Jack promise to take Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup to be your best friends. To show them that just because they're royalty doesn't mean they cant have fun, to show them how to pull really cool pranks that are most likely going to get them grounded and to show them that all they need is to believe?".

"I do". He said . Finally it was Rapunzel's turn (you're gonna love this one).

"Do you Rapunzel promise to take Jack ,Merida and Hiccup to be your best friends. To except Merida's stubbornness, Hiccup's annoyingness and my Stupidity because out of all the four of use you are by far the best. So do promise to sacrifice any chance you have of having any other normal friends and take use to be your best friends. Show use how use how to paint, how to dance and sing and to remind use that we just needs to keep dreaming and we'll be free?". Just like when we were kids.

"I do". Rapunzel whispered . Now she was really in tears.

"Then by the power invested in me by the Dragon kingdom". Hiccup said.

"By the kingdom of the Moon". Jack continued.

"By the Kingdom of the sun". Rapunzel said.

"And by the power of the bear kingdom I pronounce us once again best friends for live. May the fig four live on forver". I said as I put my hand in the middle.

The others did the same.

"To the big four". We said together.

Jack's P.O.V

We spent the rest of the day at the cave talking about when we were kids I still don't know why we forgot about this place.

You know I meant every word I said to Rapunzel, she really is the best out the four of use. She's amazing, she's unlike any girl I've ever meet. I don't do I ?, no I can't do I like Rapunzel? . As in like, like her?.

Hiccup's P.O.V

When we got back to the castle were all ready to call it a night. When aunt Ellie asked what we did today we all just looked at each other and said" Nothing" at the same time. Another secrete just for the four of us.


	3. Chapter 3

One the third day of Christmas the BIG FOUR gave to me

Three annoying brothers

Two snowflakes

And a friendly chameleon

Merida's P.O.V

Have you ever done something for your friend that you soon ended up regretting, because that's how me and the boys are feeling right now.

It's raining outside so that stopped us going back to the cave. Still waiting for the first snow of Christmas, it's late this year. Mum said that It will properly be coming down soon. I asked Jack why he doesn't give the weather hand he just shrugged an told us that his parents told him not to because it effects the natural balance of nature. He said this in his impression of Aunt Tooth ( AUTHOR'S NOTE: yes , Jack's parents are North and Tooth in this storey). I think it's spot on really.

Any way no snow just rain and that's how me and the boy are stuck sitting perfectly still while Punzie finishes her painting. Some how we agreed to sitting still for two hours while she painted

"Are you done yet?". Hiccup asked. Idiot I asked the same question like five minutes ago ,got the same answer.

"Do you want me to start again, no ,ok staop moving then". Rapunzel answered.

The thing we do for this lass. I'm cramping up here.

Jack's P.O.V

Rapunzel looks so cute when she paints. Did I just say that out load?. Yes I think I did. Ok I give up I like Rapunzel. There I said it I like one of my best friends. This can't be happening why now? I can't fall in love with Rapunzel I'm meant to be with…..No I said too much.

Rapunzel's P.O.V

"Ok I'm done you can move". I told the others. No sooner after I said that the three of them groaned and fell back onto Merida's bed.

"You don't have to be so dramatic guys". I mumbled.

"You try sitting for two and a half hours while your perfectionist best friends paints"." Hiccup mumbled into his pillow.

Toothless hit his tail against the floor a couple times.

" You stay out of this". I growled at him( I know its very unlike me).

"Hey don't take it out on him". Jack asid as he struggle to get.

I just smiled at him and rolled my eyes. Is it just me or did he just blush . Weird.

Hiccup's P.O.V

" Why don't we play a game?". Merida asked.

We all turned to face her.

"What game ?". Rapunzel asked.

" The game we played when were little were we tell something we haven't old anyone remember?". She said.

"Oh right I remember ok Jack you go frits". I said.

Jack' s P.O.V

Oh great I was going to have to tell them sooner or later. Thanks to Merida its sooner. I know what your thinking just lie and say something else but I can't do that . We kinder promised we wouldn't lie to each other when we were kids. True we are all eighteen now but that doesn't change anything.

" Jack are you ok?". Rapunzel asked.

I took a deep breath and sighed.

" I have to get married after Christmas and I don't love her". I said.

The others just stared at me with their eyes and months wide open.


	4. Chapter 4

One the fourth day of Christmas the BIG FOUR gave to me:

Four amazing movies

Three annoying brothers

Two snowflakes

And a friendly chameleon

Jack's P.o.v

Why did I do that? I should have kept my mouth shut, but no I had to follow a stupid code we made up when we were ten. Tell each other everything. I'm saying to myself as I run down the stairs trying to avoid the others and their twenty questions.

Rapunzel's P.O.V

Did Jack just say he's getting married?. This can't be happening not now . Not when I realised I like him. Does anyone have a paper bag? I think I'm hyperventilating.

Merida's P.O.V

This is pure madness . Two forced marriages in one year, I'm telling you someone up there has got it in for me and my friends.

"Your kidding right this is one of your jokes right?". Hiccup asked as he grabbed Jack's shoulder to try and stop him.

" Who is she anyway?". I asked. I swear I could feel my face turning as red as my hair.

"Princess Periwinkle". Jack mumbled.

"Periwinkle". The three of us yelled together.

"She's an idiot". Hiccup said.

"She hates music and art". Rapunzel stated.

"She's as boring as mum lessons". I pointed out.

"Not to mention that she's a spoiled brat". Rapunzel mumbled.

Jack's P.O.V

Before I continue I should properly tell you who this Periwinkle is. Periwinkle is the heir to the ice kingdom( It lovely this time of year you know very sunny). Anyway we've known her since we were kids, at one point our parents tried to get us to let her in the gang, make us the big five we didn't like that idea. She looks like me , white hair, pale skin and blue eyes. But on me it works anyway the marriage to bring peach between the ice kingdom and the moon kingdom. The two have been at war in the past and everyone thinks it time to fix that, only Periwinkles family will only agree if we marry. I really hate this girl but I'm a prince we have to do what's right for our people.

Merida's P.O.V

" Ok we can fix this we just need to talk to our parents and…..". Rapunzel said before she was interrupted.

"It's done Punzi I already sighed the agreement look I hate this I really do but I have to". Jack said.

"We'll figure something out I promise we won't let this happen". Hiccup said as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack just flicked his hand off and glared at him. This is not going to be good.

"Cant you get it throw your thick heads. There is nothing you can do". Jack yelled.

"Ok now that's a little over the top Jack we just want to help". I said.

" Then stop telling me there is something we can do because there's northing we can do". Jack yelled again. I could see the fear in Rapunzels eyes as she approached him from behind.

"Ok guys I think we just need to calm down and think for a moment. It's Christmas we shouldn't fight". Rapunzel whispered. I don't think I've ever seen her this afraid when we were all together.

She always said we gave her the courage she needed as a kid now I don't know If we any to offer her.

"Why are you like that? Why do you think everything can be solved in half an hour. You know in the eighteen years we have been friends…you know I can't believe it took me that long to see that your are just some stupid blond". Jack said with the same evil grin he had when she pulled Rapunzel's Pigtails.

" You Know I never realised what a jerk you are I mean all this time and I couldn't see what was right in front of me". Rapunzel yelled as tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"Guys this is getting out of hand…..". Hiccup started.

"And you do you have any idea how annoying it is hearing over and over again how you still feel so weak compared to the other Viking and how you don't think you'll get respect when you take over Berk because believe me you won't ". Rapunzel spat at Hiccup.

" At least I'm not obsessed with lanterns and singing ". Hiccup stated. I don't think I've ever seen him this angry.

"Ok listen guys I think we all need to calm down and just …". I said. This needs to stop before something really bad happens.

" You know what's really amazing how I became friends with a disobedient , reckless ,selfish and ungrateful redhead who is going to bring her kingdom into an age of darkness and ruin just because all she cares about is firing arrows and making deals with witches ". Rapunzel screamed at me. I was speechless.

Hiccup's P.O.V

" I can't believe you said that I thought you understood me Rapunzel. Merida said .

"Lets just face it we are the rejects of royalty so we were shoved together we I am not going to be a reject any more I am done with you people. I swear I want nothing to do with any of you". Rapunzel whispered as if she was telling a secret and only wanted us to know.

"Same here, last eighteen years waste of time". Jack said as he flew down the stairs.

"I couldn't agree more I'll tell my parents you'll be leaving ". Merida said as she walk down the hall with her head held high.

" Big four, that cave , that stupid vow what were we thinking this was a waste of time". Rapunzel said as she whipped the tears from her eyes as she went back into our room to pack.

"I guess this is the end of the big four". I said to myself . For the first time in a long time I really felt hopeless and weak.


	5. Chapter 5

On the fifth day of Christmas the BIG FOUR gave to me:

Five frying pans

Four amazing movies

Three annoying brothers

Two snowflakes

And a friendly chameleon

3 days later and 3 days to Christmas:

Queen Eleanor's P.O.V

The children haven't spoken for three days, it's the pigtails all over again. Thank goodness the snow has finally come this means the children can't leave, well Jack can but for some reason he won't I guess he doesn't want to face his parents. Merida told me all about the marriage and the fight. I still can't believe Rapunzel said that to her , no one understands Merida like Rapunzel.

The children's parents arrive in two days and no one will be able to enjoy Christmas with the children fighting. I need to do something, fast.

I thought I should go to Jack first seeing as he did start all this. Well he did. I found him in the attic in the west wing of the castle ( one of the children's favourite hiding places when they were little).

"Jack darling can I come in ?". I asked after tapping on the door.

"Come on in ". I heard him say.

I climbed up and looked around as I waited for my eyes to adjust to the dark( the only light was coming from a small widow and you could see the storm was still going on and had no intention of stopping) . When they did I saw him curled up in the corner. I haven't seen him like this in years. Once when he stayed over with the others there was a storm and he got scared and came up here. When I found him I took him in my arms and told him not to worry. He fell asleep in my arms and he was never scared of storms again. His friends don't even know about that. Don't get me wrong Tooth is a wonderful mother and she loves Jack more then anything but for some reason he feels more comfortable telling me about his fears then he does Tooth. Maybe it's because when he was little he hardly ever saw him because of her work with the kingdom. I know for a fact that, that killed her inside and she's trying to make up for it. But forcing her son into a marriage he doesn't want is not right. I always thought Jack and Rapunzel would be the perfect couple. I just hope they'll have the chance to be one when I fix this.

"Jack can we talk , love?". I asked in a whisper.

"Ok ". I could barley hear him. It seemed his voice was thick with tears.

I walked over to him and held him in my arms where he immediately broke down in tears.

"I don't know what to do aunt Ellei, they are never going to forgive me are they?." He asked me as he cried harder into my shoulder.

"Now listen to me young man you and the others are best friends I know you will find some way to make it up to each other". I reassured him.

" I called Rapunzel a stupid blonde she is never going to talk to me again which is really bad because I think I'm…" He trailed off.

"You think you're what darling?". I asked as I held him closer. I already knew what he had to say.

"I think I'm falling in love with Rapunzel but it doesn't matter now because he hates me". He said. His sobs getting louder and louder with each word.

"You children can't stay mad at each other everything is going to be alright". I whispered as I patted his back to calm him.

After a few seconds of quite I noticed that the snow had stopped ( there's a small window in the attic).

" Jack I don't suppose you have anything to do with this weather do you?". I asked smiling.

"Oh ….um that ….. that happens sometimes when I get upset. I guess the others can go home now". He said as he whipped his tears away.

"Why don't you leave you can go even if there is a storm?". I asked.

" I don't know I guess I'm hoping that things will get better but I really doubt that now". He whispered and he fiddled with his staff.

"I have an idea why don't you go out for a fly that always makes you feel better. Go on go out have some fun". I suggested.

"How do you know I'll come back?". He asked. I could see the childish gleam return to his eyes. I knew he was kidding.

" Because I know you Jack Frost and you are not the kind of person to leave things as they are with your friends and besides you have to tell Rapunzel something very important". I said with a smile.

"You're right thanks aunt Ellie , I love you ".

"I love you too". I said as I gave him one last hug before he climbed out the attic.

"Hey…. Um….. we don't need to mention the crying to anyone do we?". Jack asked . I could see some blush covering his face.

"My lips are sealed". I said as I pretended to zip my lips.

When he climbed out the attic I smiled a to myself. One down three to go, my plan was working.

Yes, I have a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

On the sixth day of Christmas the Big four gave to me:

Six night furies

Five frying pans

Four amazing movies

Three annoying brothers

Two snowflakes

And a friendly chameleon

Rapunzel's P.O.V

The four of us haven't spoken for days. The snow has finally stopped I guess I should get moving before it starts again. But I can't bring myself to do that. I guess I'm hoping everything will be ok but I really doubt now. I keep wishing that this is all a dream and I'll wake up and Jack won't be getting married and we can be together and this can be a happy Christmas.

I'm lost in my own world when I hear I knock on the door.

"Come in".

Its aunt Ellie.

" Hello sweet heart are you ok?". She asks.

I just nod and go back to my drawing. I've been working on this for so long that I don't know what I'm drawing any more. I just know that if I stop I'll break down and cry.

"Now come on dear I know you ,you are not ok now tell aunt Ellie what's on you mind". She says as she wraps her arms around me and I immediately break down.

"I miss them so much I feel like a part of me has been ripped out and torn to pieces. Well three parts of me.". I sob into her shoulder wondering if she can hear me.

" Everything will be alright flower. I have an idea why don't you, now that the snow has stopped go out on Max for a ride in the forest. You always said that the cold helps to relax and I think you really need that now". She suggested.

I thought about it for a second. She was right I mean I haven't left this room since I moved my stuff in from Merida's room and I do miss Max, he's properly worried about me, and I really could do with some relaxation and that cold does that to me.

"Ok then I will thank you". I said as I jumped up and grabbed my cloak as I ran out the door.

Queen Eleanor's P.O.V

Two down, two to go. Now I just need to get Merida and Hiccup out into the woods and everything will be fine.

As I walked down the hall to Merida's room I was stopped by Maudi.

"Oh you majesty your daughter told me to tell that she may be late for dinner because she has gone to take Angus out for a long ride. To make up for lost time she said". Maudi told me.

"Thank you Maudi that's very good to know". I replied as I smiled at her. She just shrugged and walked on.

Three down , one to go.

I turned around and went to Hiccup's room which was in the other direction. As I walked I looked down at the throne room and noticed the tree still undecorated. The children were always the ones who decorated it but because of the fight none of them seem to have the heart to do so. I hope my plane works. Yes I have a plane I am not making this up as I go along if that's what your thinking.

When I reached Hiccup's room I waited a second before knocking.

"Come on in Aunt Ellie, I know you're out there Toothless can smell you just come in". I heard Hiccup's voice say from inside. I'm telling you that dragon is extremely creepy.

When I came into the room I could immediate see Hiccup had not left this room either.

"Hiccup darling you need to get out of this room why don't you and Toothless go out for a fly I'm sure he'd love it and so would you". I said. I knew this would be the easiest convincing because Hiccup would never pass up the opportunity to fly especially if he hasn't done it for days.

"You know you have a point Toothless needs to get out and so do I". Hiccup said as he started to get Toothless's saddle ready.

"Before you go love I need to ask how come you haven't tried to go home?". Now Jack and Rapunzel's answer I could predict but Hiccup has never really been as easy to understand.

"I don't know maybe because they're my only real friends and I'm hoping everything will be fine but I can't bring my self to talk to them because I'm afraid of what I'll say. I really don't know what to do all I know is that I can't bring my self to leave knowing I may lose them forever. Just like I thought I did when we were kids". He told me before running out with Toothless close behind him.

All four now we just have to wait. The Big Four will rise again.

Mother knows best.


	7. Chapter 7

On the seventh day of Christmas the Bid Four gave to me :

Seven new believers

Six night furies

Five frying pans

Four amazing movies

Three annoying brothers

Two snowflakes

And a friendly chameleon

Merida's P.O.V

I miss the others. I know I shouldn't after what happened but I do. Surprisingly I really miss Rapunzel. I know She didn't mean what she said she was just upset after what Jack said to her so she got mad.

I was riding Angus admiring the snow. The forest always looks it's best when it's snowed. I have to admit Jack did a good job that is if this was his doing after all. Anyway I was riding throw the trees when suddenly I was thrown on to the ground by Angus.

"What was that for boy?". I asked as I grabbed my sword. He just snorted and moved his head to the left.

I turned around I saw what spooked him it was a single whisp. I haven't see one since the bear incident. Suddenly a whole lot more them appeared and made a trail into the forest. What should I do you ask? follow them of course.

Hiccup's P.O.V

I can't believe it there real the Whisp are real. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the trail of them from the sky I immediately told Toothless to land and when he did I ran after them. What does this mean ?.

Jack's P.O.V

Ok now I'm seeing things are those Whisps. No way , Uncle Fergus said they're a fairy tale and nothing more but then again he used to say that if we didn't eat our vegetables trolls would come in the night and eat out toes and shave our heads. I didn't believe him if that what your wondering…..ok maybe I did but I was like six.

Anyway as soon as I saw them I almost fell out of the sky. When I finally got my balance I flew after them. Hey maybe they'll lead me to a witch and I'll get a spell that might fix all this. Hey I can dream can't I?.

Rapunzel's P.O.V

I knew it, I was right the willow whisps are real Rose owes me ten bucks ( friend back home long storey).

"Come on Max lets see where they lead us, quick before the snow starts again". I said into Max's ear as he ran faster.

Snow, makes me think of Jack and Hiccup and Merida. I miss them maybe when I get back I could talk to them and we can be friends again before Christmas. Maybe we can even get Jack out of this marriage and maybe we can be together. Could we be together?. Does he even feel the same?.

After a few minuets me and Max found ourselves in the middle of a ring of ancient stones.

"This must be the place Merida told us about". I whispered to Max even throw we were alone or so I thought. Suddenly I heard footsteps. I couldn't tell where they were coming from. I grabbed my frying pan from the saddle bag ( a girl can't just go around unarmed can she?). But when I saw who it was I lowered it.

"Hey Punzie". Three voices said together.


	8. Chapter 8

On the eighth day of Christmas the BIG FOUR gave to me:

Eight demon bears

Seven new believers

Six night furies

Five frying pans

Four amazing movies

Three annoying brothers

Two snowflakes

And a friendly chameleon

Hiccup's P.O.V

This is really crazy the wisps leads us to each other. For a few seconds we just stared at each other trying to figure out what was going on. Rapunzel was the first to break the silence.

"I'm so sorry for what I said". She said only she kept her gaze towards the ground.

"This was not what I had in mind when I planned this". Merida said. I swear she was beginning to cry.

"If anyone here should be sorry it's me. I'm the one who started this when I said there was nothing you could do to get me out of my marriage". Jack said as he tried to comfort Rapunzel.

"You know we all played a part in this fight do you think that this is what aunt Ellie had in mind". I suggested. I can't be the only one who she told to go out.

"She suggested it to you too didn't she?, because she came into my room and said that I needed some fresh air". Rapunzel said as she whipped her tears away.

"She did. Must have had some kind of plan but what ?". Jack asked.

"I know remember what I told you guys about the wisps they lead you to your fait and they lead us to each other. Mum knew that would happen, she planed it all. This was her way of getting us to stop fighting and make up so we could…so we could enjoy Christmas together…just like we always did before we grew up". Merida said.

She had a point we would never yell at each other like we did the other day when we were kids. I mean technically we still are kids but we're also royalty believe it or not and when you have to run a kingdom when you get older you kind of have to grow up faster then normal kids.

"You know sometimes I wish we could go back to that day when we were kids. All that mattered to us was playing and eating cake and just having fun together". Rapunzel sobbed as she fell onto the soaking wet ground. But I don't think she really cared. Soon we all joined her none of us really caring if we got sick. I guess we just wanted to go back to the way things were.

"I know me too but you know when we got older things had to get serious". Jack said.

"Are you kidding me Frost face you couldn't be serious if you life depended on it". Merida said holding back her laughter couldn't help but smile at her.

Merida's P.O.V

We didn't say anything for a few minutes but it seemed like centuries. I don't know why but I have a feeling mum really did plan this, as soon as we get back I need to talk to her.

"So". I started. I really had no idea where I was going with this.

"So what?". Jack asked with out looking up from the ground.

"So are we friends again or are we just going to end up killing each other and never speak again when you go home". I replied. To be honest I found myself dreading their reply's.

"We have be best friends, siblings for the last eighteen years do you really think a simple argument is going to destroy that because I don't know about you guys but I'm not going to let that happen". Jack said.

"He's right as much as it pains me to say this guys but for once Jack is right". Hiccup laughed.

Jack just smiled and punched him in the arm.

"So are we the big four again or…". Rapunzel began.

" I'm willing if you guys are?". I said smiling like a mad man.

"The big four. The jokester, the trainer, the artist and the adventurer". Rapunzel said as she put her hand in the middle.

The three of us looked at each other and smiled. We put our hands in.

"Long live the big four". We all chanted together.

Rapunzel's P.O.V

We ok again just like I knew we would be. Now we just need to help Jack get out of Marrying Periwinkle.

"Ok so, now that we all love each other again our first order of business is to get Jack out of this death sentence". Merida said as she stood up and walked around twirling her sword.

"You mean his engagement ?". Hiccup questioned.

"What's the difference?". Merida asked. Good to see she was being herself again.

"So how do we do that?. I mean we can't just turn aunt Tooth into a bear and hope she changes her tune and calls it off". I said. Smiling we were working together again ,it felt good.

"When are you going to stop going on about that lass?". She asked.

"When it stops being funny which to be honest I don't really think will happen". I replied( It's true you know).

"Ok guys lets get serious we need a plan we can't let this happen to Jack I mean think about it that girl is going to make his life a living hell if we don't stop this before it's too late". Hiccup announced. I have to say I've never seen him so confident. It must be a Christmas miracle.

"I have an idea lets run away". Jack said. We all just stared at him like he was mad ( which I think he was slowly becoming to be honest).

"What do you mean runaway". I asked him. I hate to say it but he may be on to something here. But what.


	9. Chapter 9

On the ninth day of Christmas the BIG FOUR gave to me:

Nine frozen elves

Eight daemon bears

Seven new believers

Six night furies

Five frying pans

Four amazing movies

Three annoying brothers

Two snowflakes

And a friendly chameleon

Jack's P.O.V

"What do you mean run away, what are you going on about Frost?". Merida asked me. I don't know what's so hard to understand, I'm pretty sure when someone says " Lets run way " most people understand pretty quickly .But then again Merida is not like most people.

" I mean lets leave go somewhere else. Look you guys this is not going to be the first time one of us will be pulled into something we don't want to do I mean just look at what happened to Merida this year. We need to leave start a new life just the four of us just like we always talked about when we were kids". I told them. I could tell by their expressions they agreed ( but would they admit it?).

"He's right I mean how long is it until me and Hiccup are forced into marriage and lets face it when we take over as the rulers of our kingdoms there's no way we're going to be able to see each other even if we are in charge. I think we should do what Jack said lets leave". Rapunzel said. I knew she would be the first to agree.

"Could we really do it I mean just leave our families our lives back home?". Hiccup asked but I could still see that he wanted this just as much as me and Rapaunzel.

"No we could do it I mean me and you could hunt with some help from Toothless of course and Rapunzel could cook for someone or sell paintings". Merida said. We could see the childish gleam return to her eye.

"Ok well I'm in then lets do it then". Hiccup said, fully convinced.

"Hey hang on what can I do ?". I asked.

"You could…. You know um….we'll find something for you later now lets go before we get spotted". Merida said as she climbed onto Angus.

The rest of us just followed her lead Rapunzel climbed onto Max, Hiccup jumped onto Toothless and I got my staff ready.

"We can head to the cave for the night and we'll start in the morning it's getting too dark to start running now". Merida said as she turned Angus in the direction of the cave.

I looked up at the sky and realised she was right the sky was getting dark and you could see the faint shape of the full moon.

Lets go see what the fiats have in store for us.


	10. Chapter 10

One the tenth day of Christmas the BIG FOUR gave to me:

Ten Viking helmets

Nine frozen elves

Eight daemon bears

Seven new believers

Six night furies

Five frying pans

Four amazing movies

Three annoying brothers

Two snowflakes

And a friendly chameleon

Merida's P.O.V

We had been sitting around in the cave for a good few hours and it was getting dark. We stared a fire and where curled up around it. Toothless was sitting at the mouth of the cave covering it with his wings and ( what was left of) his tail. I was surprised to find it actually worked, the over grown lizard is actually good for something apart from blowing fish breath in your face. But don't tell him I said that.

"So who has a plan because now would be a good time to mention it?". Rapunzel asked breaking the soul shattering silence that had filled the slowly warming cave.

"To be honest I didn't really think that far ahead I was just going along with what Merida was saying". Jack confessed before pointing his staff at me.

"Hey don't go blaming this whole thing one me you're the one who said we should run away when we all know that doesn't do anything except get your mum turned into a bear". I said. As I stared into the fire. I might as well have said it before anyone else did.

"You know maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Aunt Ellie and uncle Fergus must be losing their minds with worry and to make matters worse out parents are coming tomorrow they're going to be even worse when they find out". Rapunzel said as he pulled her cloak tighter around herself.

"She's right we should head back in the morning that is if we don't freeze to death before then". Hiccup said throw his chattering teeth.

We all node out heads in agreement before we curled up on the floor and tried to sleep prying we'd wake up in the morning.

Queen Eleanor's P.O.V

This is not good the children are missing and to make matters worse their parents have come a day early.

"What do you mean they're gone were could they have gone?". Rapunzel's mother, Rosemary yelled at me. The woman was almost in tears.

"Look the children had argument so I suggested they go out and clear their heads and well they haven't come back". I explained to the panicky royals. This plan has really back fired on me. Why couldn't I have just stayed out of it?. But no I had be a caring mother and aunty and get myself involved. Why do I even bother?.

"Alright everyone, don't worry your pretty heads….". Fergus began before he was cut off by Jack's father, King North.

"Don't worry is that all you have to say to us our children are missing your own daughter I believe and you expect us to be calm?". He shouted. To this day his voice still scares the willies out of me when he's mad just like it did when we were children.

"Now , now darling I think we all just need to take a deep breath and calm down so we can think". Suggested Queen Tooth( just so you know her real name is Tina but we all just call her tooth because she cares so much for denial hygiene).

"I knew I should never have let Rapunzel get involved with those kids". King Robert said, Rapunzel's father.

"And what is that suppose to mean?". Fergus asked.

Oh no.

"I mean Your children are not the sort of people out daughter should be spending time with especially a disobedient scoundrel Jack". Robert continued.

"How dare you say that about our son". Tooth said her voice reaching a unnaturally high frequency.

"My boy is more of a man then you prissy daughter could ever hope to be friends with ,the real problem is that Jack boy". Stoick(AUTHORS NOTE: Is that spelled right?)Hiccup's father said.

"Our son is not the problem if Rapunzel wasn't so needy this may not be happening to us all". North proclaimed. His voice getting louder and more terrifying every minuet.

"How dare you say that about my child". Rose screamed. Soon the whole thrown room was filled with the screams and yells of the four kingdom's rulers as they fought over whose child was the problem.

You know I always believed that a child is only as good as their parents, now I know that not true children can be much better then their parents. It was time to intervene before some one said something about Merida that would send Fergus over the edge. I can't say how glad I am that the boys aren't here right now.

"Listen to me all of you". I yelled at the top of my lungs causing some of the most powerful people in the world to become silent.

"Thant you now…..WILL YOU ALL CONTROL YOURSELVES". I yelled again I could see the pride in Fergus's face.

"I mean really we are the adults here and you are all acting like little children". I continued (I'm ashamed to say that I'm actually enjoying this).

"The reason those children are friends is because we wanted our people to live with out the fear threat of war but look at us we are on the edge of ripping each others faces off. We are the respectable( most of the time) rulers of four of the greatest kingdoms in the world and apart from that we are parents and as parents it is our duty to our children. Our own flesh and blood, we have grown up together and I know you all like I know this castle and I know you would all rather die then see them hurt so stop your arguing, get on a horse and find those children so we can enjoy Christmas". I finished and to my surprise they were all still standing there staring at me with their mouths wide open.

"Now, go". I screamed.

When they finally got the message the royals ran to the stables like their lives depended on it.

"That's my queen". Fergus laughed as he grabbed his sword and ran after them.

Some Christmas this has turned out to be.


	11. Chapter 11

On the eleventh day of Christmas the BIG FOUR gave to me:

Eleven pots of paint

Ten Viking helmets

Nine frozen elves

Eight daemon bears

Seven new believers

Six night furies

Five frying pans

Four amazing movies

Three annoying brothers

Two snowflakes

And a friendly chameleon

Rosemary's P.O.V ( Rapunzel's mother)

We rode throw the woods for what seemed like years. I must be honest riding is not really my cup of tea. I didn't really like the idea of Rapunzel learning but Eleanor convinced me it would be good for her. I swear I can be such a push over sometimes. I just love my baby so much and I can't lose her. I feel terrible about what happed at the palace I don't really think the children should never have been friends, they belong together I think that the faits agreed that long before any of us were born I just hope its not too late to fix all this.

"Hold on you lot". Fergus said after a while of ridding.

"What is it love?". Eleanor asked as she climbed down from her horse.

"I think I got something…..Hold on I think it's strawberries, bacon, mint and dragon breath". Fergus concluded after sniffing the air.

"The children". We all said together.

"I swear that man is part blood hound". Stoick said under his breath but laud enough for us all to hear.

"Come on slow pocks". Tooth squalled as she jumped down from her horse( Baby Tooth cute don't you think?).

We all jumped from out horses, knowing we would be faster on foot.

Fergus continued to smell the air and we all continued to follow like love sick puppies. The excitement to hold our children in our arms again was what was pushing us ahead even when half of us were not really dressed for the occasion.

Hold on Flower I'm coming and I'm not letting you go again.

Tooth's P.O.V

That's it as soon as I have Jack back in my arms I'm announcing the wedding is off. I don't care if Queen Clarian won't have it I won't force my son into something that could ruin his life. I won't have it. Besides that daughter of hers is such a bore I don't think I can stomach the thought of having her as a daughter in law and I don't think North can either.

Hiccup's P.O.V

Toothless seems a little on edge. He keeps growling when there's nothing there.

"Hey buddy what up with him?". Jack asked after a while of hearing Toothless growl none stop.

"I don't know I think he can smell something or someone coming this way". I answered.

Suddenly we hared a branch snap and we all stood to attention.

"I don't know what it is he can small but I know one thing its coming this way". Rapunzel whispered as she placed her hand over what I'm assuming was her racing heart.

"Get ready you guys". Merida whispered as he aimed her bow.

We all followed her cue and got ready. But when we saw what it was we immediately became star struck.

"Mum. Dad?". We all said together. ( I didn't say mum of course).

Then before we knew it we were all being pulled into our parents arms and were being asked a hundred questions a second.

"Wow guys stop cruising we need to breath you know". Jack mumbled as he tried to pull away from Uncle North's strong grip.

"Well what do you expect we didn't know where you were . We were afraid we would never see you again what are you doing you've been missing all night?". Rapunzel's father asked as he pulled Merida in for a rib crushing hug.

"Um that was kind of the point you guys". I confessed.

"What do you mean son?". Dad asked.

" We wanted to run way but then we realised we can't do that I'm so sorry we worried you". Rapunzel said as she hugged her mother.

"Why would you do that?". Uncle Fergus asked. None of us knew what to say. Come to think of it we didn't have a good reason.

Rapunzel's P.O.V

Our parents just kept staring at us while we tried to think of what to say. Then finally after what seemed like years I finally broke the silence.

"We wanted to run away so Jack wouldn't have to get marry". I confessed.

"And we relished that when we're in charge we won't be able to see each other and we can't imagine life with out each other so we wanted to leave and not have to worry about growing up too fast". Merida continued as she grabbed my hand and Hiccup's. Then I grabbed Jack's hand expecting him to pull away but to my surprise he held on tight.

"We never realised why didn't you come to us?". Hiccup's father asked.

"We didn't know what to say ". Jack answered for us, and it's the truth.

"Oh my we should have known I'm so sorry Jack you don't have to get married we'll cancel the whole thing". Aunt Tooth declared.

"wait mom you mean it, really?". Jack asked ( still holding my hand I may add).

"Certainly anything for you my love ". Tooth said.

"Than that's that lets get home and eat". Uncle Fergus said. We all just laughed. We all went to find the horse and we rode home.

Tomorrow is Christmas eve and nothing can go wrong now….. I hope.


	12. Chapter 12

On the twelfth day of Christmas the BIG FOUR gave to me:

Twelfth bows and arrows

Eleven pots of paint

Ten Viking helmets

Nine frozen elves

Eight daemon bears

Seven new believers

Six night furies

Five frying pans

Four amazing movies

Three annoying brothers

Two snowflakes

And a friendly chameleon

Christmas Eve

Eleanor's P.O.V

It was evening and the children are all fin and dandy. Tooth and North have sent word to the Ice kingdom saying that the engagement is off. Right now were all getting ready for dinner everything is so peaceful.

Just as they were setting the food down for dinner, turkey chicken, pork, vegetables and finally Figgie pudding ( yummy). We were just about to settle down when the guards blew the trumpets singling the arrival of a royal.

"Who could that be?". Merida asked.

Before anyone could say anything Princess Periwinkle stormed into the hall. Her face was bright red which is bad because she is pale like Jack. She was wearing a long winter dress with long sleeves that reached her ankles and covered her shoes. The dress had a snowflakes pattern on it and she was wearing a snowflake charm necklaces.

"JACK FROST". She screamed.

Jack stood up and walked over to her.

"Peri great to see you new dress?". He asked like she had not just stormed into the hall looking like she would kill someone any second.

"What's this I hear about breaking our marriage I mean it's a joke right you love me don't you?". Periwinkle asked as she began to calm down.

"I don't love you Periwinkle I love someone else and if I'm going to marry anyone It's going to be her so I'm giving you a choice leave now and don't bring this up again or stay and enjoy chrismas with us. It' s your choice". Jack said as he looked at her with a stern look on hi face.

"Jack this is crazy just stop messing with me. You and me are destined to be together I mean I cant think of a better pair ice and the moon it's perfect, we're perfect. You and me don't you think?". She said. Everyone could see that she was getting worried, Periwinkle always got what she wanted. But I don't think she was this time.

"I don't think so you know what would be perfect?". Jack asked.

"Um….Ice and the moon". Periwinkle answered in a shaky tone. She was still hoping this was all a joke and she would win.

"No the moon and the sun that's my version of perfect". Jack assured as he went over to Rapunzel whop was turing redder my the second.

"Rapunzel I love you so can you ever forgive?". He asked , looking deep into her hazel eyes.

Rapunzel just smiled and stayed quite and just when we thought she would speak she did something none of us expected. She took a deep breath and pulled Jack in for a kiss which he gladly accepted.

When we were all done cheering we weren't surprised to see that Periwinkle had left. I guess she finally got the message.

Christmas day

Merida's P.O.V

I can't believe it Jack and Rapunzel are together now. I have to admit if I could see anyone in the group dating it was those two.

It seemed that by Christmas dinner the whole arrangement was forgotten.

We all loved each other present. Rapunzel gave all three of use a portrait of the group. Jack got one with us all playing in the snow. Hiccup got one with us all sitting on Toothless and I got one with the lot of us sitting in a tree with our arms around each other. Jack gave Rapunzel a new chest to store her paints in with her name engraved on it. He gave Hiccup a new black smith kit and he gave me a new accuracy glove. (Good thing too my other one was staring to rip). Hiccup made me and Rapunzel matching bracelets with our names on them and he Jack a necklace with a dragoon tooth ( for good luck he said). Finally I gave Rapunzel a necklace like mine only with her family crest on it, I gave Hiccup a dagger with the words " bravery and determination" engraved on the bland( but I doubt he's going to use it any time soon). And finally for Frosty I gave him a dagger too but with the words " fun and courage" engraved on the blade.

Everything was perfect, we were friend again, Jack didn't have to marry Periwinkle and on top of that he and Rapunzel are together. It was too good to be true but there's still one thing bugging me why did mum want us to go into the woods in the first place. The others said she came to them all and suggested it. I thought it was because we were each others destiny but I wanted to make sure.

I snuck out of our room ( The other moved back in when we came back) careful not to wake the others and tiptoed down the hall. I could see a light coming from mum's drawing room. When I went in I saw she was still awake reading.

"Hello love what wrong?". She asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to ask you something". I answered as I say down on the floor at her feet.

"Well what is it?". She asked , placing her book down.

"Why did you want us all in the word the other day, did you think we would find the wisps?". I asked.

"I was wondering when you would ask, yes that was my plan. I knew that when you all found each other after following them that you would realise that your friendship is more important then any fight no matter what it's about". She said as she stroked my hair.

"But how could you know?".

"A mother knows my dear lets just leave it at that". She said.

I just smiled at her and nodded.

"Good night mum, love you". I said as I got up to leave

"Good night love". She said back as I closed the door.

So it's true we are each other destinies. Now that is a fait I am in no rush to change.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.

The End.


	13. Author's Note

So what did you think ?

Was it festive enough for you?

What did you think of the song?

Let me know.

HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS

I LOVE YOU.


End file.
